1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a trace information processing apparatus, a trace information processing system, a trace information processing method and a computer readable medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
A handwriting recognition apparatus is known which allows an operator to change the size of an entry frame according to his/her preference.
Moreover, an input data acquiring method is known which is capable of increasing processing efficiency of acquiring a sequence of coordinate points corresponding to input to the outside of a character entry frame and character recognition efficiency at that time.
An online input method for handwritten characters is also known in which data mistakenly inputted in a single frame by a user is sectioned into plural characters that the user intended to input and is recognized as the characters.
An identification system is also known which is capable of easily and accurately identifying an item in which a user intends to write a symbol or the like even thought the symbol is written over two or more adjacent items.
Moreover, a sheet form for an electronic pen is known which is capable of improving the recognition accuracy by having an entry area which is designed to attract user's attention to above the bottom thereof and is not made smaller than necessary.